Premiers Emois Version Non Censurée
by GuduFedefics
Summary: Et si Edward avais succombé à la tentation le soir de sa demande en mariage ? Un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être la première fois de Bella et Edward ... ou pas. Version Non Censurée de la Fanfic Premiers Emois


_**Avant Propos**_

_**Ce petit One Shot sans prétention retrouve enfin la place qui lui incombait. Je l'avais utilisé initialement comme premier chapitre de mon histoire **__**Premiers Emois**__**, mais trouvant qu'elle ne correspondait plus du tout au style plus sage et plus léger du reste de l'histoire, j'ai préféré l'isole sous le titre **__**Premiers Emois – Version Non Censurée**__**, pour en faire une pure fanfic Lemon, ainsi que l'avais prévu initialement. C'est uniquement la version « non-censurée » de mon premier chapitre.**_

_**Elle a été remplacée dans la fanfic par une version beaucoup plus sage, et beaucoup beaucoup moins détaillée … à peine suggérée.**_

_**Si d'aventures, ces quelques lignes vous plaisaient, vous pouvez suivre le reste des péripéties de Bella parmi les Cullen dans le chapitre 2 de **__**Premiers Emois**__** en lien sur mon profil.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

(Pendant Hésitation, la nuit où Edward demande Bella en mariage)

_Ma respiration s'accélérait, les yeux rivés à son visage parfait, tandis que ses doigts froids et durs exploraient en profondeur mon anatomie. Gémissante et exaltée, j'avais envie d'hurler de plaisir, mais je fus seulement capable de murmurer son prénom comme une complainte à peine audible._

_« Edward … »_

_« Bella … tu es si belle, j'ai envie de toi »_

_Traversée des décharges électriques, le désir et le plaisir que procuraient ses doigts dans mon ventre étaient en train de me rendre folle. Je fermais les yeux et laissais échapper un râle de plaisir, alors que je sentais sa langue descendre lentement le long de ma gorge, puis de ma poitrine, pour s'arrêter quelques secondes sur le bout de mes seins. La caresse de ses cheveux sur ma peau, mêlée à la froideur de son souffle sur mon mamelon provoqua en moi un frissonnement de plaisir …_

_« Tu as froid mon amour ? », murmura Edward en relevant ses yeux d'ambre vers mon visage._

_« Non, je me sens bien, continue … », réussis-je à articuler. Je ne voulais pas parler, juste savourer le plaisir qui ne cessait plus de monter en moi. J'avais l'impression que mon corps aurait du mal à supporter plus longtemps ces décharges de désir._

_Edward repris sa lente descente vers mon ventre, ses doigts continuant leurs doux va et viens entre mes jambes. Lorsque sa langue atteignit mon … _

Le choc de ma chute me réveilla brutalement. J'étais par terre, sur la belle moquette dorée que je connaissais si bien. J'avais rêvé. Et quel rêve ! Dans mon agitation j'étais tombée du lit. Je relevai lentement la tête, encore étourdie par ma chute. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit n'était éclairée que par la lumière blafarde de la lune au travers de la baie vitrée. Sous le choc des images qui m'étaient venues, je me hissais péniblement sur les genoux pour retourner sous les draps chauds du grand lit trônant au milieu de la chambre. Il était vide. Edward était sorti. Après une courte déception, je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait pas assisté à cela. Dieu sait ce que j'avais pu dire pendant mon sommeil. Ca aurait été affreusement gênant.

Emue par le plaisir que j'avais ressenti pendant ces divagations oniriques, je me rallongeai dans le lit. La lune était pleine cette nuit, et la lumière qu'elle projetait créait une atmosphère féerique. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur la cime des arbres dehors, pendant que mes doigts jouaient avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Les images sensuelles de mon rêve me revenaient en flash. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Avais-je été capable d'imaginer cela ? La gène que je ressentais fut chassée rapidement par un sentiment de tristesse et de déception lorsque je me remémorai le refus d'Edward de me toucher quelques heures plus tôt. Quand pourrai-je connaître un tel plaisir ? Quand pourrai-je lui appartenir. Mes doigts caressaient maintenant la tige de métal brisée sur le montant du lit qui était tout à l'heure encore une rose en fer, magnifiquement ciselée et travaillée. Non, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Le désir me consumerait bien avant qu'il ne se décide.

Un mouvement dans le coin de la pièce me sortit de mes rêveries. Une silhouette dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les Cullen devaient être sortis car aucune lumière ne provenait du couloir. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller chasser cette nuit pourtant.

« Edward ? », demandai-je, alors que mes yeux tentaient en vain de percer l'obscurité.

Ma question resta sans réponse. La silhouette ne bougea pas, mais elle me fixait j'en étais certaine.

« Edward, c'est toi ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait », prononçai-je vivement. L'inquiétude de me savoir dans l'obscurité avec un étranger me figea. J'étais prête à sauter du lit pour me jeter sur la l'interrupteur lorsque la silhouette fit un pas.

« Bella ? Tu ne dors pas ? », demanda Edward d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! », m'écriai-je. « Où est-ce que tu étais passé, je me suis inquiétée » mentis-je.

Il s'avança lentement dans la chambre jusqu'à atteindre le rayon de lumière diffusé par la lune. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Toutes les images que j'avais vues en rêve me revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça, ou bien le reste de la nuit allait être un véritable supplice. Je chassai ces images de mon esprit, et me redressai dans le lit pour observer l'être parfait qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Je détaillai la courbe de son visage, ses pommettes, et ses lèvres sensuelles. Cependant je remarquai qu'un pli barrait son front. Son regard d'or était brulant, mais son visage semblait inquiet. Ca m'alerta.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », dis-je d'un ton plus vif que je ne l'aurais voulu. Edward redressa la tête et inspira profondément. La ride d'inquiétude avait disparu de son front pour laisser place à un sourire narquois, presque diabolique. Son attitude était vraiment étrange, mais je n'avais jamais été capable de résister lorsqu'il faisait cette moue. Un air de petit garçon qui a se prépare à faire une bêtise. Sa splendeur à cet instant là me laissa sans voie. Son sourire s'élargit soudainement, et il franchit d'un bond les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du lit pour fondre sur moi comme un fauve sur sa proie. Ses lèvres parfaites vinrent épouser les miennes avec force. Une telle soudaineté me surprit de sa part, lui toujours si doux et prévenant. Mais le désir ressenti dans mon rêve était toujours présent, plus fort que jamais. A ce jeu là, je risquais de perdre tout contrôle de moi très rapidement.

Sa bouche se fit plus douce, jouant avec la mienne. Sa langue glacée courrait sur mes lèvres, et dans un soupir de plaisir, je la laissai rencontrer la mienne. Sa salive de miel était le plus doux des nectars. Mon souffle s'emballa lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma nuque pour ensuite venir caresser mon épaule. Il éloigna sa bouche et s'étendit sur le lit, m'entrainant d'un geste tendre avec lui. Mon regard fixé au sien, je me décidai enfin à parler.

« Je ne comprends pas Edward. Que me vaut une telle fougue ? », soupirai-je.

« Alice a eu une vision cette nuit », répondit Edward dans un sourire radieux.

J'étais de plus en plus perdue. Les visions d'Alice étaient fréquentes, et ne méritaient pas un tel engouement.

« Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu qui te rend si joyeux ? » dis-je sur un ton dubitatif. Les changements d'émotions d'Edward étaient parfois un vrai casse-tête à déchiffrer.

« A ton avis ? Tu sais bien … hum, enfin tu vois … », bafouilla-t-il gêné.

« Heu, non … je ne vois pas », répondis-je. Ma mine perplexe provoqua chez lui un petit rire strident et frénétique qui dura un certain temps, sous mon regard médusé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« T'as bu ou quoi ? », repris-je, sentant à mon tour la crise de rires arriver. A ces mots, Edward pris de soubresauts nerveux retenais difficilement ses rires, émettant une sorte de piaillement très comiques.

« Arrête de pouffer comme une collégienne Edward ! Et dis moi ce qu'elle à vu ! », m'écriai-je totalement hallucinée de le voir dans un tel état. A ces mots, il éclata de rire, et l'incompréhension mêlée à la stupeur que j'affichai ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer.

« Je rêve ou tu … glousses ? », repris-je narquoise. Le redoublement de ses rires mis à terre tous mes efforts. Je me joignis à son hilarité.

Je dus attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne repris son sérieux. Lorsqu'il arrêta de rire, il inspira profondément, et posa sa main sur ma joue, les yeux visés aux miens.

« Excuse-moi Bella, c'est la nervosité », dit-il avant de poser tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne. Un baiser empreint de gravité et de douceur.

« Alice nous a vu ensemble cette nuit », susurra-il en éloignant ses lèvres des miennes.

« Comment ça ensemble ? », dis-je, commençant à deviner les raisons de son étrange attitude.

« Et bien, comment dire … Elle nous a vu faisant l'amour … », reprit-il à nouveau gêné. « Et je ne te faisais aucun mal ».

A ces mots, mon cœur fit un bond violent dans ma poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une farce Edward ! », m'écriai-je au comble du bonheur. J'allais enfin être exaucée. J'allais enfin lui appartenir. J'allais enfin devenir femme dans les bras de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je n'osai y croire. Edward me regarda serein et radieux. J'eus l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois le désir dans ses yeux. Mais, quelque chose me tracassait.

« Comment Alice a pu nous voir alors que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de faire ça ce soir ? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Et bien, disons que ce soir, la fermeté de ma position a été quelques fois mise à mal. Je suppose que sa vision est venue de ces tentations de céder à ta demande », me répondit-il amusé.

« Quand a-t-elle vu ça ? », repris-je. Alors, il avait failli céder … Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête maintenant, et j'avais bien l'intention d'obtenir le plus de réponses possible.

« Elle venait juste de me le dire lorsqu'on t'as entendu tomber du lit depuis sa chambre », expliqua-t-il le regard vague.

« Oh non ! Tu m'as vraiment entendu tomber du lit ? », m'écriai-je heureuse que son don n'ai aucun effet sur moi, sinon il en aurait connu la raison. A cette pensée, les images de ma luxure me revinrent. Je sentis mon visage rougir.

« Bella, dois-je te rappeler que cette maison grouille de vampires à l'ouïe particulièrement fine ? Toute la famille t'a entendu … tomber ! », dit-il malicieux.

A ces mots, je crus que j'allais fondre de honte. Je voulais disparaître sous les couvertures. Alors toute la famille m'avait entendue pendant mon sommeil ? Comment allais-je pouvoir croiser leurs regards au petit matin, sachant qu'ils savaient ?

Voyant mon trouble, Edward caressa ma joue et glissa ses bras autour de mon buste. Je me lovais contre son torse lisse. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et repris doucement :

« Ils sont tous sortis à présent. Dès qu'Esmé l'a su elle a proposé une partie de cache-cache dans la forêt. Tu imagines bien que personne n'avait envie d'entendre ce qui va suivre. Sauf Emmett évidemment !», ricana-t-il.

La vision de six vampires aux sens ultra développés jouant à cache-cache derrière des troncs d'arbre me fit sourire et me détendis un peu. Je n'eus pas loisir de pousser mes réflexions plus loin. Une caresse le long de ma hanche raviva des sensations bien plus agréables. Relevant mon visage vers le sien de ses doigts froids, Edward m'embrassa.

« N'ait pas peur mon amour, tout se passera bien », souffla-t-il.

« Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi », lui répondis-je faiblement.

Relâchant son étreinte, l'être sublime qui me dévisageait, m'étendis sur le dos, et vint poser ses lèvres douces sur ma gorge. Ses doigts coururent le long de mon bras, pour venir s'entrelacer aux miens. Il porta nos mains jointes à sa bouche. Tournant à nouveau son visage vers moi, ses yeux d'or s'encrèrent aux miens pendant que ses lèvres m'offraient le plus doux des baisers. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Ses doigts entreprirent une exploration de tout mon corps, provoquant en moi des piqures de plaisir. Son baiser se fit plus passionné et rageur lorsque je laissais mes mains parcourir son dos, et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide lorsqu'il vint se placer au dessus de moi entre mes cuisses. En appui sur ses avant bras, il abandonna mes lèvres pour titiller le lobe de mon oreille de sa langue. Son souffle froid sur ma nuque me fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

« Tu as froid mon amour ? », murmura Edward. Ses mots me donnèrent une sensation de déjà entendu qui m'amusa.

« Non, je me sens bien, continue … », soufflai-je. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais ronronné de plaisir. J'enfonçai mes doigts dans sa chevelure hirsute, et le guidai lentement vers ma poitrine. Sa main vint se placer sur ma hanche, et je pliai ma jambe pour accompagner sa caresse remontant de ma cuisse nue vers mon genou. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'il descendit lentement la bretelle se mon débardeur pour découvrir ma poitrine. La fine barrière de tissu glissa pour laisser place à un sein durci par le désir. Lorsque sa langue gouta mon téton dressé, la décharge électrique qui me parcouru fut si violente que je me cambrai, poitrine offerte à mon amant. Tandis que sa boucle continua d'explorer l'arrondit de mon sein, sa main quitta ma cuisse pour caresser doucement l'autre. Ne pouvant plus résister, je gémis de bien être.

Sa langue repris sa lente descente vers mon nombril, où il déposa un chaste baiser. Puis, des ses doigts d'immortel fit glisser mon short, couvrant mon bas ventre de ses lèvres.

J'écartais légèrement les jambes, afin d'offrir mon intimité à mon futur époux. Au contact de sa langue froide et mouillée sur mon sexe gonflé de plaisir, je ne pus retenir un long gémissement. L'envie et l'excitation provoquaient en moi des vagues de désir violentes, presque douloureuses. Il glissa un de ses doigts experts en moi. Je ne pouvais croire à cet instant que j'étais la première femme qu'il touchait. En de doux vas et viens dans mon intimité humide, son doigt faisait monter depuis mon ventre une lente vague de chaleur. Dans un murmure lointain, presque suppliant, j'entendis Edward.

« Ton odeur est exquise mon amour ».

Il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt pour se joindre au mouvement du premier. Haletante et soumise, je portai la main à mon sein, massant mon mamelon du bout des doigts. De l'autre main, je lâchai ses cheveux de soie et glissai mon index dans ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue. Baissant le regard vers Edward, je vis qu'il m'observait. Je l'encourageai de mes gémissements à continuer, et l'accompagnai par des mouvements lents de mon bassin. Sa langue repartit à l'assaut de mon clitoris. Je posai mon doigt sur mon autre sein. Sa fraicheur et son humidité redoublèrent mon plaisir.

Gorgé de plaisir, mon sexe hurlant me faisait délicieusement souffrir. La langue et les doigts d'Edward quittèrent mon intimité pour entamer le chemin retour vers mon ventre, puis mes seins et ma gorge, caressant de ses doigts mouillés par mon plaisir ma hanche et mon flanc. J'accueillis ses lèvres avec avidité, mon corps exigeant d'être possédé.

Edward, encore vêtu de son pantalon et sa chemise en lin vint coller son corps contre le mien, épousant à la perfection mes courbes. Dans son étreinte, le fin tissu laissa sentir son sexe dur contre mon ventre.

Cette sensation me fit découvrir Edward sous un nouveau jour, lui si prude et chaste. Il éprouvait du désir pour moi, bien au-delà des simples mots. Mise en confiance par cette idée, je fis passer ma paume le long de son torse musclé, et vins poser ma main sur la couture de son pantalon, entamant un lent mouvement de haut en bas le long de son membre. Edward gémit et se contracta à ce contact. Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille avec ses dents, et se mit à jouer doucement avec du bout de la langue.

Fière de sentir le plaisir de mon futur époux entre mes doigts, je devins plus entreprenante. Après avoir fait sauter le premier bouton de son pantalon, je glissai ma main dans son boxer, allant à la rencontre de son sexe tendu. Caressant doucement l'objet de mes désirs, je sentis la respiration froide de mon apollon s'accélérer et sa poigne se resserrer sur ma hanche. Il aimait ça.

Alors que je me redressai pour le surplomber, Edward déboutonna dans un rapide mouvement sa chemise, et ôta son pantalon, les jetant au loin dans la chambre. Il se rallongea sur le dos, tendant le bras pour caresser mon visage avec douceur et m'encourageant à me laisser aller. J'entrepris alors une longue caresse descendant vers son entrecuisse, traçant des arabesques du bout des ongles le long de ses pectoraux et abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. J'aurais pu caresser sa peau pendant des heures tant elle était douce et lisse. Agenouillée, je contemplai sa perfection avec gourmandise. Souriant et satisfait, il plia les jambes lors que je saisis l'élastique de son boxer pour lui retirer.

Sans réfléchir, aveuglée par mon excitation, je faisais fie de toute classe ou romantisme et saisis son sexe dressé, avant de me pencher dessus pour donner un premier coup de langue.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Edward inspira profondément le corps tendu. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour observer sa réaction. Sa béatitude me fit sourire, mutine. Je m'étendis sur le flanc, en sens inverse le long de son corps, en appui sur un coude, et n'attachai désormais d'importance qu'à lui donner du plaisir.

Enroulant ma langue autour de son gland, ma main faisait des vas et viens le long de son sexe. Je sentais son corps se cambrer et son sexe gonfler encore plus sous la chaleur de mes caresses. Je jetais régulièrement un bref coup d'œil pour juger du bien être de mon amant, et vis perler quelques goutes de sueur sur son visage. Il me sourit, et rejetant sa tête en arrière poussa un râle de plaisir.

« Bella, tu es un démon », gémit-il. Il posa son bras le long de ma cuisse, caressant et cherchant à atteindre mon sexe du bout des doigts.

Exaltée par le désir d'Edward, j'enfonçais son sexe plus profondément dans bouche, accélérant mon mouvement de haut en bas. Je resserrai ma poigne autour de son membre, accompagnant les allées venues de ma bouche.

En relevant son buste et sa tête vers moi, il ralentit mon mouvement.

« Bella ma chérie, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps … », murmura-t-il. Je m'interrompis alors.

« Je fais ça mal ?», lui demandai-je inquiète.

« Non, au contraire. Tu fais ça beaucoup trop bien. Et je veux faire durer le plaisir encore un peu », me répondit-il, en m'attrapant par les épaules pour m'attirer contre lui.

D'un geste vif et habile, il me renversa sur le dos, et vint coller son corps froid sur le mien. Les mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête, il redressa son buste au dessus de moi et plongea son regard de miel dans le mien, flamboyant.

« Je t'aime Bella », susurra-t-il. « Si j'avais un cœur, il aurait déjà explosé d'excitation ». Le poids de son corps sur le mien, le contact de sa peau, le léger mouvement qu'il faisait avec son bassin, et son sexe dur collé à mon ventre, provoquèrent en moi une telle vague de plaisir que je fus incapable de lui répondre. Mes pieds et mes mains étaient parcourus de picotements et de frissons. Mon cœur palpitait à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

« Prends-moi maintenant », soufflai-je. Il colla ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes pendant qu'il amorçait une descente de son bassin. Son sexe caressa mon clitoris sensible diffusant une onde de plaisir et de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Sa langue força le rempare de mes lèvres lorsque dans un mouvement des reins il me pénétra lentement. La froideur de son sexe m'arracha un petit cri de surprise.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? », dit-il alarmé.

« Non, au contraire », m'empressai-je de le rassuré.

Il entama alors un balancement du bassin d'avant en arrière, observant chacune de mes réactions. J'étais dans un nuage. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un pour la première fois. Frottant son buste contre mes seins durs, il accéléra son mouvement. Chacun de ses coups de reins résonnait dans tout mon corps, provocant des vagues de plaisir montant de plus en plus haut. Le souffle d'Edward se mêlait à mes gémissements. Je repliai mes jambes le plus possible et je plaçai mes mains sur ses fesses pour accompagner son mouvement plus profondément en moi. Je remuai les hanches pour renforcer les coups que donnait son sexe dans mon ventre, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Son bassin se fit encore plus rapide et plus violent, et je sentis une onde d'une force et d'une violence décuplée partir de mon abdomen et remonter vers mes seins et mes épaules. L'explosion de plaisir arqua mon corps dans un spasme violent. Submergée de plaisir j'hurlai le nom d'Edward. Il arrêta alors brusquement son va et vient, et son corps se cambra brutalement en arrière. Dans un gémissement, son sexe déversa sa jouissance en moi.

Haletante et engourdie, je ne bougeai pas, les yeux clos, attendant que mon sexe palpitant se calme. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, Edward me regardait hagard, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Après un moment à savourer notre jouissance et notre bonheur, Edward se retira doucement de moi, et s'allongea m'enserrant dans ses bras.

« Je vous aime Isabella Swan, à ce jour, et pour toujours », murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma poitrine. Je m'endormie alors, heureuse et silencieuse. Enfin femme, aimée et possédée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, l'heure était déjà avancée. Edward n'était plus dans la chambre. Je jetais un regard par la baie vitrée. Le ciel était d'un gris opaque et uniforme, et le paysage recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

Le souvenir de la nuit me revint alors en mémoire, m'emplissant d'un sentiment de satisfaction et de plénitude que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Edward avait été si doux et si sensuel, je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi le sexe guide le monde. Il avait été capable de se contrôler mieux qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. A aucun moment il n'avait montré signe du moindre danger. Je voulais recommencer le plus tôt possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward passe cette porte maintenant, sinon je risquai de lui sauter dessus.

Je m'étirai lascivement et savourai un bien être absolu.

Après quelques minutes à laisser mon esprit vagabonder au grès de mes souvenirs de la nuit passée, je me décidai enfin à me lever.

Saisissant mon sac à dos, je filai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La pièce en marbre blanc sentait le jasmin. Au milieu de la pièce la pièce trônait un mannequin en bois, tout droit sorti d'une boutique d'antiquités, portant une tenue laissée à mon attention par Alice. Je me renfrognai. J'en avais marre de lui servir de poupée à habiller et à coiffer. D'autant plus, qu'elle devait parfaitement savoir que ça ne me plairait pas. Le chemisier en mousseline ivoire et le pantalon droit noir étaient certes superbes, mais tellement pas …moi. Qu'importe, Alice pourrait râler tant qu'elle voudrait, je ne porterais pas sa tenue. Attrapant mon sac, je fouillai pour sortir ma trousse de toilette et mes vêtements de rechange. Je réalisai alors avec effrois que mes vêtements avaient disparus de mon sac. Alice avait subtilisé mes affaires pendant mon sommeil. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. De rage, je jetai mon sac en travers de la pièce. Elle allait me le payer.

J'ouvris alors le robinet de la douche, et m'y glissai. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me calma instantanément. Après tout, je n'allais pas me laisser gâcher le plaisir de ma première nuit d'amour pour une histoire de mode.

Résignée, je sortis de la douche et me séchai. Je me brossai les dents, et me décidai enfin à enfiler les vêtements d'Alice. L'ensemble était joli c'est vrai. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus dedans. Tant pis, pour cette fois, je ferai avec. Je récupérai mon sac pour y engouffrer mes affaires, lorsque je constatai que dans son voyage à travers la pièce, il était venu heurter une paire d'escarpins noirs. Affreusement hauts, et horriblement pointus. J'étais horrifiée. A cet instant, je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu mes tennis en prenant mon sac dans la chambre d'Edward un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, j'en étais sure et certaine, je les avais bien posé à cet endroit avant de me coucher.

Je me précipitai dans la chambre, le dû me rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient bel et bien disparu.

Accoutrée comme une dinde le jour du seigneur, je descendis en claudiquant les marches de la villa pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Esmé m'accueillit d'un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour Bella, tu es superbe dans cette tenue. Tu as bien dormi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, très bien merci », répondis-je avant d'ajouter « Vous n'auriez pas vu Edward et Alice ? ».

« Oh, Edward, Alice sont déjà partis au lycée. Ils donneront une excuse pour ton absence de ce matin, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle.

Les paroles d'Edward la veille me revinrent en mémoire. _« Bella, dois-je te rappeler que cette maison grouille de vampires à l'ouïe particulièrement fine ? Toute la famille t'a entendu … tomber ! »_. Je senti le fard me monter au joues soudainement. Ils avaient entendu ma chute, mes gémissements, mon rêves, et en plus ils savaient ce que nous avions fait cette nuit. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, trop heureuse qu'il n'y ait eu qu'Esmé pour assister à mon réveil.

« Oh non merci, je vais y aller je crois, je ne veux pas rater les cours cette après midi », m'écriai-je trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de quitter les lieux sans être vue du reste de la famille.

« Très bien comme tu veux. C'est Emmett qui te déposera au lycée. Il t'attend dehors », conclue-t-elle, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Je me précipitai hors de la maison, mais je stoppai net ma course. Dans la voiture, Emmett m'attendait prêt à partir. Ainsi que Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle. C'était un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller. Comment allais-je pouvoir rester calme alors que tout le monde savait. Je sentis le feu sur mes joues, et sus qu'assurément ça n'allait pas m'aider à rester sereine. Lentement, j'avançai vers la voiture, ouvris la portière passager et m'installai à côté d'un Emmett calme et souriant. Il démarra la voiture, et dans un vrombissement du moteur parti en trombe. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi brusquement.

« Alors Bella, pas trop courbaturée aujourd'hui ? », s'exclama-t-il hillare.


End file.
